Team Gai Drabbles
by Heidirae1
Summary: Random super short story-basic setups featuring the Team Gai characters from Naruto


**A/N: Literally just a bunch of files that have been floating around on my computer for a while. Quite short stories, as I just write them as they come to mind.**

**Possible pairings: Neji Hyuuga and Tenten**

**I don't own Naruto! -HR1**

A Youthful...Nightmare.

_(Dialog fanfiction I wrote for the Rock Lee of my cosplay group on the way back from an anime convention last weekend.)_

One chilly weekend Gai sensei decided to take his team on a sort of 'youthful mission' or rather, 'break to the mountains'. The mission was to enjoy themselves skiing in the land of snow for a weekend. However, being stuck on a road trip for 13 hours may prove to be a greater challenge for our three young shinobi than they anticipated.

20 minutes into the ride:

Neji had his arms crossed and was staring out the window. Tenten was curled up in her car seat with a blanket and was fixated on a romance novel. Lee sat in the front seat next to Gai Sensei. For the beginning of the drive he'd had a wonderful conversation about the importance of this trip with his teacher but now that the conversation had died down Lee was becoming quite fidgety as the boredom got the best of him. He shifted in his seat to peer through the space in the headrest at his two teammates.

Lee: Hey..

_Silence._

Lee: Hey?

_Tenten yawns and flips a page in her book._

(_pouting slightly)_ Lee: Hey guys..  
_..._

Lee: GUYS!  
_.._

Lee:GUYGUYGUSYGUGYUSYGUGYSYSSYSY SYYYYYASSSSIJSisjdklaj-!_ (Lee flips around wildly in his seat)_

_(Neji harshly whips his head around to face Lee, arms still crossed. Annoyance is evident in his face and voice)_ Neji: What do you **want** Lee?  
Lee: ...HI.

_Neji groans turning his attention back to the window and Tenten giggles under her book._

After an hour Tenten folded her book away. At this Lee perked up and suggested watching a movie on the portable TV screens that were strapped to the backs of the front seats and the dashboard. All of the screens were connected which meant they had to agree on one movie to watch for the next two hours.

Lee: I suggest Karate Kid.

Tenten: That's kind of an older movie Lee.. why don't we watch something more modern.. like Warm Bodies?** (A/N: Yeah I know it just came out but hey, I liked it and besides..there's already tons of stuff happening in this fanfiction that couldn't happen in the real Naruto universe.)**

_Neji scowls slightly at Tenten's suggestion._

Lee: Tenten! Everyone knows the classics surley are the best!

Tenten: But I've seen that movie so, so many times! It's like the movie you want to watch every time you want to watch something Lee.. don't you ever get bored? Wait, never mind..that's a stupid question. Why don't we just let Neji decide since obviously we're not agreeing?

_Everyone turns to look at Neji who is still staring blankly out the window as he tries his hardest to ignore them._

Neji: ...I don't care._ (He finally answers)_

Lee: But Neji you MUST decide something! We are all counting on you!_ (thumbs up-cue giant grin)_

Neji: I don't watch movies.

Lee: Reasonable enough, but here-_ (Lee throws a pile of movies on Neji's lap)_ Pick one! At random or anything!

_(Tenten groans loudly and mumbles something about just going back to sleep)_

Neji: _(grunts-clearly irritated with Lee's charades as the movies fall into his lap, some sliding onto the floor)_ This one. _(He reluctantly snatches up the first movie he sees and shoves it in Lee's face)._

_(Lee's eyes light up)_ Lee: Great choice as always, my rival!

Tenten peered behind her covers at the chosen movie as the screen blinked to life._ Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring. _  
_Not bad._ She thought. _But kind of long._

She looked over at Neji who seemed to be concentrating on meditating though it appeared to be a struggle in such a bumpy, noisy car. Tenten wanted to start a conversation with him but knew he wasn't in any mood to do so, having been annoyed by Lee for the past hour. Besides, he's not much of a talking person, She reminded herself with a sigh.

Only half an hour into the movie Gai sensei announced rather loudly that he needed to use the restroom.

**A/N: Bwhaha and that's as far as I felt like writing into that story. Meh, might write more if I get another boring rode trip to sit and write this stuff up**** on.**

The Forbidden Rule of the Hyuuga Clan

_(basically just a 'story' idea I was typing up to my Neji cosplayer one day on a skype chat)._

One eerie evening Neji, in his bed chambers, was notified by Hinata that he is to see Hisashi in the great room on the left wing of the Hyuuga manor.

Hinata timidly hurries down the dark corridors of the Hyuuga compound with Neji trailing close behind her and opens the Japanese sliding door to the great room for him. Neji wanders inside the room, leaving Hinata to close the door behind him as she leaves the area. Hisashi is seen sitting rigidly with a stern look on his face..a darkness is shrouding the room...and the only light comes from the curtain wall behind him.

Hisashi: Neji Hyuuga, I have called you here today on account of your actions. I have been notified that you have been creating a problem-or should I say..illegal romantic affiliations with an outsider. You are aware that it is forbidden to have this sort of interaction outside of clan orders. Is this rumor true?  
_(after a hesitant pause)_ Neji: ...how do you know of this?  
Hisashi: Do **not** question me.  
Neji: ..It is, sir.  
Hisashi: You understand the punishment behind such actions, correct, Neji?  
Neji: I do, sir.  
_(glaring) _Hisashi: take this as a fair warning, Neji. You are not to continue your emotional attachment with Tenten of the Leaf do you understand?  
Neji:..I do, sir.  
Hisashi:...you are excused.

Neji gets up from his kneeling position..bows and walks out of the room. Hinata walks towards him from the next room with a worried expression clear on her face. Neji, outwardly frustrated beyond belief, pushes her aside but with not enough force as if to hurt her.

Hinata: _N-Neji..?_

**A/N: Ahh, another place to cut off you all will probably hate me for! XD But I'm really, really tired now so.. that's it for now. Will update if I write more drabbles.**


End file.
